


In the Name of Love

by L_Ryuzaki24



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Ryuzaki24/pseuds/L_Ryuzaki24
Summary: Today is Japanese Yuuri's birthday!!!!!!! Happy birthday Yuuri!!! I hope Viktor is your main present!!!   I don't own Yuri!!! On Ice!!!!! I will soon!!!!!!    PS. #Chris'mas !#PRAYFORMAKKACHIN#MAKEVIKTORCRY2K16Happy early birthday Viktor!!!!!!! (December 25th just like Levi's!)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Japanese Yuuri's birthday!!!!!!! Happy birthday Yuuri!!! I hope Viktor is your main present!!! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own Yuri!!! On Ice!!!!! I will soon!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> PS. 
> 
> #Chris'mas !
> 
> #PRAYFORMAKKACHIN
> 
> #MAKEVIKTORCRY2K16
> 
> Happy early birthday Viktor!!!!!!! (December 25th just like Levi's!)

He didn't remember how he gotten there. One moment, he was smiling and skating toward his coach (and crush), Viktor Nikiforov. The next, a bang that sounded like a gunshot echoed in the rink and his head jerked forward, eyes widening before vision snapped off like a TV, leaving him in darkness. A scream was the last this he heard as something warm rapped around his torso and saved his head from hitting the ice. One breath escaped and everything became cold, so cold.

 

 **?** **POV**

 

"Ugh, this is such a waste of time, it's aggrevating! What did this man ever do to him? He never d _id_ tell me..." I whispered as my hair whipped in the wind and i steaded my sniper rifle on my shoulder. "Whatever. It pays... man, I used to assassinate people for a reason. Now, I do _this_." I motioned to no one in particular. "This used to be exhilarating! Now, it's all about money. Money, money, money." I made _blah, blah, blah_ gesture with my free hand. "Damn, I've finally gone nutios." I glanced at the barrel and froze. The silencer wasn't on the barrel. I quickly passed myself down and cursed. I'd forgotten it back at base.

"Shit. Guess have to make quick get away... _again_." For the third time this week to be precise. "Oh well." I put my ear piece in its respectful place and positioned my rifle so the cross - hairs pinpointed a raven - haired skater. "Ready." I whispered. The raven lurched forward and started to move. _'Go!'_ I heard scream in my ear and swung the rifle swiftly, aimed, and fired.

**.......**

It was foul.

I loved killing, but the key word was _fairly_. For once, I had to look away. Screams and the rumbling of footsteps penetrated the silence and I jolted back to reality. I twisted my body and lunged off the roof, disappearing into the night.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write a one - shot for Yuuri x viktor, but my dad took half of my fanfiction so im not sure i will get it up tho...... If i don't by christmas, definitely by new years!1!1!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> #Chris'mas!!!

Katsuki Yuuri didn't know what to do.

He was up next to skate... and he's forgotten everything Viktor had taught him. His routine, music, even why he was wearing a short yet tight mini skirt and skinny black pants. **(he didn't think he had to know that though.)**

Yuuri sighed and pulled at his ebony locks, sweat forming on his brow. Why did he forget everything _now?_

"Yuuri." a voice whispered, making him jump. Yuuri turned, and came face - to - face with his coach, Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri's cheeks darkened and he stuttered, "Uh - I - um - " Yuuri swept his raven bangs out of his eyes.

"Yuuri." Viktor questioned again. "What's the hold up? It's your turn to skate!" Viktor clapped.

"I - I don't kn - know..." Yuuri murmured. "I don't remember my routine at all, or the theme of the music I'm skating to - "

"It's _Eros_. Do you remember _Eros_?"

Yuuri froze and tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. "No! I don't reme - "

Viktor silenced Yuuri by kissing him tenderly on the lips. Yuuri stiffened and slowly melted into the kiss, arms rapping around Viktor instinctively and eyes closing, bringing them closer together. When Yuuri's arms where almost all the way around Viktor, Viktor pulled away and answered huskly, " Your _Eros_ is..."

Yuuri's eyes widened comically. _Is he going to say it?_

"... the delisious Pork Cutlet Bowls your mother makes! They're heavenly and if I didn't know my _Eros_ , that would be it!" Viktor finished excitedly.

Yuuri deflated slightly and glanced down. "Oh..." _I honestly thought..._  Yuuri put on a fake smile. "Ok, I remember it now! I ready!" Yuuri nodded once.

"Great! Now go, I believe in you!" Viktor hollared after Yuuri as the raven skated away.

 

**.......**

 

Yuuri stumbled slightly as he heard Viktor's last words. He glided to the middle of the rink, surprise alight on his face. _At least he believes in me..._  Yuuri thought as he brought his arms up into the start position for "In Regards to Love: Eros." _If only he knows what my true Eros is...'_ Yuuri licked his lips and brought his arms up, then down and started to skate. _Please let me know what or_ who _your Eros is..._

 

 

_My Love~_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 10 was amazing!!!!! I literally started screaming when - ooh won't spoil it!!! My friends where right. Episode nine was the calm before the storm!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Can't wait for episode 11!!!!!!!!&$&$8#&$&&$***@*$8483*28'*',;",,*@`₩`×¤£¤£¤¥¤₩`|¤} ¥`¥`♡♡♡♡♡♡♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and hits! !! Comments are appreciated! See you next week!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only who's freaking out and stabbing myself multiple times because of episode 11? It sucked so bad!!! I thought something else woild happen!

Viktor slowly let his hands fall from his mouth as Yuuri skated away from him and toward the middle of the rink. "Yuuri." Viktor sighed, the corner of his lips pulling upwards. "You can win. No... you _will_ win." Viktor closed his eyes as " _In Regards to Love: Eros_ " began to play.

"Our next skater on the ice, Katsuki Yuuri of Japan, is skating his first program of the Grand Prix series. The music is " _In Regards To Love: Eros_ ". The Announcer boomed. "He's decalared this year's theme to be love."

"Well, he's certainly changed drastically from previous seasons." Another announcer said.

"Maybe living with his coach, Viktor, has changed things for him mentally."

"Katsuki," The second announcer stated, "has told us he'd like to persue eros in his shot program."

Yuri skated gracefully and Viktor's eyes snapped open. "Perfect!"

"What an amazing step sequence!" The first announcer bellowed. "That was wonderful!"

"Katsuki Yuuri has planned all his jumps for the second half of the program" A#2 yelled." to get higher scores so he can win the Grand Prix Final."

"Well, this will be tough. "A#1 agreed.

Viktor grinned when Yuuri got ready for his first jump.

"THe first planned jump is a Triple Axel."

"Here we go, from a spread eagle into... a Triple Axel." A#1 finished.

"Nice height!" A#2 interjected.

"Okay, next up is a Quadruple Salchow." A#1 said.

Viktor stared intently at Yuuri.

"In competition, he's landed it less than 30% of the time."

Yuuri jumped and twisted, landing on his feet.

"A Quadruple Salchow. He nailed it!" A#1 howled.

Viktor cheered mentally.

"Quadruple Toe Loop, followed by a Triple Toe Loop. He did it!"

Viktor clapped "Yes!"

"So far," A#1 continued, "all the jumps have been flawless! He's about to complete a short program with the highest technical difficulty in history!"

Viktor froze as Yuuri finished his performance and rapped his arms around his upper body. "Amazing." Viktor whispered to himself.

"You're witnessing the birth of a new Katsuki Yuuri!" Both announcers screeched and Viktor jumped in the air, arms raised. "Yeah!"

"Love wins!" The announcers howled. "No one can deny that this was a perfect performance! It's a personal best for Katsuki Yuuri!"

A#2 continued, "The audience is still on their feet! He used last season's dissapointment a springboard to learn what Love is, and he's undergone astounding transformation!"

"That was perfect." Viktor looked at Yuuri. "Yuuri!"

"The kiss and cry's that way." Chris pointed sharply in Yuuri's direction, an edge in his voice.

"Well, his coach, Viktor, looks very happy." A#1 stated again. "And we have his short program score: 106.84! A new personal best! He is currently in first place!"

Yuuri spun to face Viktor from across the rink, and his features lit up, tears spilling onto his cheeks. "Viktor!" Yuuri wailed and lurched toward forward toward the nearest gate.

Viktor took off, not noticing the edge in Chris' voice, **(Of course, he wouldn't, he's too focused on Yuuri! XD Why ship so**   **GAYYYY!!!!!)**  same destination in mind. When Viktor reached there, Yuuri was a stones throw away. Viktor put his arms out and was about to lunge at Yuuri when a bang rang out and said boy's head snapped forward, red exploding from behind it. Yuuri eyes widened, then went blank, tears still spilling from them.

A scream tore from Viktor's throat, and he lunged for Yuuri, grabbing Yuuri's torso so Yuuri's face didn't slam into the ice.

Yells of terror and the pounding of feet erupted, and Viktor looked up. He caught sight of the sweep of what looked like a midnight blue cloak. Viktor growled and gently turned Yuuri onto his back. Viktor then placed Yuuri's head in his lap and a kiss on his lips. Viktor felt for a pulse and sighed in relief as he felt a faint flutter under his fingertips. Viktor closed Yuuri's glassy eyes. "Keep on fighting. Help's coming." He whispered as scarlet soaked into his suit and pooled around the two skaters, staining the ice with life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update my computer crashed.
> 
>  
> 
> See you next week at the Grand Prix Finals!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna say one thing: 
> 
>  
> 
> Episode 12
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Omg Fuck shit WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED???????!!!!! THEY WHERE SUPPOSED KISS!!!!!! jcjgkghkvjxy *dies and spews blood everwhere*

Yuri Plisetsky didn't know what he was doing.

He was sitting on his couch, one arm on the arm rest, the other gripping a stick of Pocky protruding from his mouth. Two women sat at two separate tables across from him.

Yuri's eyes twitched and he snapped the pocky stick between his fingers.

Both women just blinked at him.

Yuri growled and spat the pocky out of his mouth. "Alright! What do you want!?"

The woman closest to Yuri sighed and gracefully placed a palm on his forehead. "Yuri, you need to do something and stop moping around. The short programs are on and the other Yuuri is competing."

"I forgot the short programs are on." Yuri replied, ignoring the last part of his sentence.

The woman smirked a little.

Yuri reached for the remote on the opposite side of the couch before any of the women got an idea.

Yuri pressed the _on_  button and flipped through the channels until he found the short program.

" - up is a Quadruple Salchow." Yuri heard someone say.

"In competition, he's landed it less than 30% of the time."

Yuri snorted. "Understatement." And woman #2 threw a lipstick container from who knows where at Yuri, making him duck.

"Quadruple Toe Loop, followed by a Triple Toe Loop. He did it!"

"So far, all the jumps have been flawless! He's about to complete a short program with the highest technical difficulty in history!" The first announcer finished.

Yuuri finished his program and Russian Yuri growled as the score popped up on the scoreboard. "Well, his coach, Viktor, looks very happy." A#1 continued. "And we have a short program score: 106.84! A new personal best! He's currently in first place!"

Yuri Plisetsky heard Viktor yell Japanese Yuuri's name and saw the other Yuuri stare at Viktor, tears in his eyes.

"Viktor!" Japanese Yuuri wailed, and skated toward the nearest gate.

Viktor ran to the same destination and threw his arms out to lunge for Yuuri.

Suddenly, a bang sounded and made Russian Yuri flinch. Yuri blinked and saw Japanese Yuuri's head snap forward and blood expel from the back of it.

Both women screamed along with the crowd on TV and their hands flew to their mouths simultaneously. If the women were screaming for different reasons, Yuri would have laughed.

Yuri stared, wide - eyed at the TV, which had started to view the beginning of the chaos. Yuri searched the screen as camera men started to run and the scene started to shake.

Yuri glanced at the top right of the screen and froze.

Then it disappeared.

" **SHIT**!" Yuri screeched. "Go back!" Yuri pointed the remote at the TV again and pressed the rewind button. The competition started to rewind and the voices of everyone sped up.

After a couple of minutes, the rewinding stopped and Yuri hadn't seen what he'd spotted. "That's shit." Yuri glared at the two women across from him. They cringed. "Burn it."

Their eyebrows raised . "Burn it?"

"Yes! Burn the competition, the WHOLE competition, onto a CD and meet me at the air port in two hour!" Yuri yelled as he grabbed his designed jacket. "I need to go pick up something from an old... _f_ _riend_ of sorts."

Both women looked at each other as Yuri grabbed a motorcycle helmet an spun keys on his finger. Yuri's head whipped around without warning. **"AND STOP SPEAKING IN SYNC! IT'S ANNOYING!"**

Yuri spun back around, walked out and slammed the door behind him, eyes alight with anger. "I don't like that other Yuuri..." He whispered to himself as he swung his leg over his _Kalishnakov Concern._ "But no one deserves to be shot, _e_ _specially_ if they've done _nothing_ to anger anyone - " Yuri winced as he remembered all the times the other Yuuri had angered him. "On purpose, years, on purpose...." he trailed off.

Yuri Plisetsky turned on the engine and checked the breaks, smiling to himself. "Ill find her, though. I know where she is. She really should have listened to me and gotten rid of that cloak." Yuri got on his bike and road off, engine roaring, last words lost to the wind.

"Ill find you no matter what..."

 

_Sister_


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup my peeps I'm still freaking out about episode 12 like what that fuck. THAT WHERE SUPPOSE TO KISS!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Episode 12 wasn't as good as I thought it would be.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, two chapters are up. I can't wait for season 2!!!!!!!!!

[Song: Nightmare](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=VxZWmFMBFVs)

 

 

 

 

 

Darkness.

All he could feel was darkness.

It entangled him, like a spiderweb, suffocating him, like hands. He couldn't breath, and he struggled, tendrils of fear growing tighter and tighter.

The tendrils suddenly became taunt and cold, sending shivers through him. He struggled again, tendrils tightening and digging into his skin, making him cry out. Black filled his mouth and lungs, his heart slowing when something echoed in the empty abyss.

The suffocating spirals paused in their movement, then loosened, retreating slightly.

His head, or what he thought was his head, throbbed painfully, and the web of dark slipped down and away from his body, dissapearing back to its heart.

He heard a chuckle, and a spot light appeared aways in front of him.

Someone stepped out of the shadows, ice skates glinting in the light.

Yuuri's breath hitched.

It was Viktor.

His silver head hung low, a soft smile spread on his face. He turned, brought his head up, eyes still unscurded, and put a hand out -

"Yuuri." He said, smile turning into a frown. "Grab my hand and - " His head snapped up, eyes becoming visible.

**Yuuri's POV**

" - help me."

a knife of pain split my skull once again and I screamed, not from agony, but the images flashing across my vision.

"Yuuri." Viktor hissed again, blood spilling from his eyes. "Why did you record yourself doing the routine? You shamed me, so I tried to help you and heal my hurt pride but _you_. " Images flashed into existance behind Viktor and I and formed a circle around up. The images started to come into focus as they flickered like a film and rotated clockwise. " _You_ are weak and disfunctional. Every time I tried to teach you something, you fell. You got into last place in the Grand Prix Finals last season."

"But this year - " I started.

"You also failed. Yuuri, stop trying. Stop embarassing me in front of everyone. I will _never_ love you."

My heart stopped.

"I hit a sore spot, didn't I?" Viktor cocked his head and grinned, showing pointed teeth. "I will never love you, Katsuki Yuuri. Even if I did, how could I? Not even you _family_ loves you."

My heart contracted again and cracked. "N - no." I sobbed, shaking my head, tears flying. "Th - that's a l - lie! I _am_ loved!"

"No, Yuuri, you stop lying. You will never understand. No one loves you."

_Crack._

"You are pathetic."

_Another._

"Weak."

_Snap._

"Disgusting."

_At the edge._

"A _nobody_."

My heart shattered into a million pieces.

The silver chuckled, grin widening, teeth glinting fiercely. "Wow, you truly are weak, I honestly thought you would have fought me. Breaking you was easier than I thought it would be." He crossed his arms."Oh well. Re - living your past is useless now... wait." His eyes darkened and blood spread from his scalp and died his silver hair crimson. Blood formed droplets at the tips of his hair and peppered his clothes. "Maybe not completely..."

I stared numbly at the images behind Viktor, insides cold. I couldn't feel anything. I was... nothing.

An image of a young boy grabbed my attention. He was waddling up the stairs that led to Hasetsu Ice Castle in Japan near where my parents live. A shadow appeared behind him, and two more followed.

The toddler turned around and I gasped.

It was me.

The younger me screamed as a hand came in contact with his face and he stumbled, back hitting the stairs. I hissed as pain bloomed in my cheek and my back bent as an invisable force hit it.

A foot kicked my younger self in the stomach, making him curl up. I doubled over as all the air was knocked out of my lungs and I coughed, a clear blue liquid expelling from my body.

I heard muffled voices, but only a couple of words stood out to me.

"Freak!" A heard a soft voice squeal.

"Fatty!" Another voice followed.

"Baby!" A third voice cried.

"Moron!" They all echoed together.

"No! Kick. "Stop!" Punch. "I - it hurts!" Smack.

My former self kept getting hit and i kept feeling the pain for a couple more minutes until I heard a bell and a female voice come from the image. The kids stopped hitting the small me and ran toward the voice, laughing. The scene faded to black.

I took a couple of deep breaths and winced as I coughed again. I glanced up and noticed that the clear blue substance was floating a couple of feet in front of me. "Wh - what's that?" I managed to growl.

"That's your soul." Viktor answered bluntly, like I should've know that.

"What?"

"It's your soul." Viktor repeated. "If you _fade out_ , you die in spirit and body." Viktor chuckled and the images flashed into existance once again and changed to a raven haired boy, about middle school age.

"No." I whispered as my hand flew to a scar that stretched from my collar bone to my left armpit. "Please, no."

Viktor skated back into the shadows, voice fading. He winked. "Watch for spoons."

I managed to look at the younger me before a hand encircled his throat. He rose a couple feet in the air and kicked his strangler, to no effect. I gasped as my oxygen was cut off and pressure surrounded my throat, closing my airways. My lips turned blue and a searing pain shot across the skin that made up my scar.

I howled in agony and a blue line appeared over my scar. My soul, I guess, spilled out like blood and made my vision darken at the edges. I clutched at my scar and tried to stop the bleeding as I turned my head, but my head stayed locked in place.

I looked at the scene again and let out a strangled wail of despair.

The strangler had dropped my younger self on the concrete, my younger self's head lolling to the side, and dragged a broken piece of glass he cut my collar bone with on the wall behind the middle school me, chips of clear raining down on his raven hair.

The strangler dragged the glass until it touched my middle school self's neck. A sting grew on my neck and it erupted in pain.

I remembered all the scars I got as a child.

The agony had just begun.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't been beta read.. but, y'know... fuck it. I can't spell anyways *cries in a rumpled heap*
> 
>  
> 
> I also need help with tags!!!! A lot! If you have an idea, I would love to hear it!

Viktor cradled Yuuri's head in his lap until the ambulance came.

The crowd left the stands in a rush and EMTs ran onto the skating rink. One EMT moved Yuuri out of Viktor's arms and shot out sentence after sentence in Japanese to his collegues.

Viktor hissed and kneeled Yuuri's side, rage fueling his own Japanese. "ゆうりを放しなさい！私もあまりにもできないなら、ゆうりはあなたと一緒に行けません"

The EMTs just stared at him.

"あなたの心をダンバスにしてくれる、または私はそれを自分でやるよ ! "

Two EMTs grabbed Yuuri and placed him on a gerny, and one grabbed Viktor's wrist. The EMT tugged him off the ice and through the corridor, into the parking lot.

Viktor stumbled and spotted the ambulance parked in the fire lane.

An EMT yanked the back door open and two of his collegues lifted the gerny. Viktor was pushed into the back of the vehicle and some how ended up with Yuuri's head in front of his bent (and closed) legs.

Two EMTs scrambled in along with Viktor and one of them threw him a bundle of gauze. Viktor looked down at Yuuri and understood. He quickly started to wrap Yuuri's head and applied pressure to the bullet wound.

One of the EMTs put on a stethoscope and pressed it ti Yuuri's chest as the other got the IV going.

EMT #1's eyes widened and he pulled the stethoscope out of his ears. He whispered urgent words to his partner quietly, but Viktor heard his loud and clear.

"We're loosing him!"

EMT #2 quickly reached for the defibrillator and EMT #1 ripped open Yuuri's short program costume.

Viktor saw red for a moment, an unknown emotion fluttering in his chest, but he pushed it down and calmly took in a deep breath.

EMT #2 turned on the defibrillator and waited a couple of seconds before rubbing them together. He placed them on Yuuri's bare chest and yelled, "Clear!" before pressing the buttons.

An electric shock went through Yuuri, making his back arch, but he stayed unconscious.

The EMT pressed the button again. "Clear!"

Nothing.

"Clear! "

Silence.

"Clear!"

Death.

**"CLEAR!"**

Viktor brought his mouth to Yuuri's blood caked ear and kissed it red blooming on his lips. On instinct, Viktor's mouth quirked up into a smile, his lungs filled and -

He started to sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my peeps! Have you seen episode 12 yet?!?!?!?!?!?! it fuckin SUCKED ASS!
> 
> Also, news flash: 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> SEASON 2 HAS BEEN CONFIRMED!!!! one of my friends hates yuri on ice and sighed in dissapointment when he figured it out. It will come out later on in 2017!!!! (hopefully)
> 
>  
> 
> here are the translations (roughly):
> 
> ゆうりを放しなさい！私もあまりにもできないなら、ゆうりはあなたと一緒に行けません : 
> 
> Let Yuuri go! Yuuri won't go with you if I can't go with you too. 
> 
>  
> 
> あなたの心をダンバスにしてくれる、または私はそれを自分でやるよ ! : 
> 
> Fucking make up your minds dumbasses, or I'll do it for you!
> 
>    
> The one shot for New Years for yuri!!! On ice might be pushed back (sorry!) I going to a friends house on saturday, so I might have time there to type, but I need time to type chapter 5? *twiddles thumbs nervously* I'm a failure, I know, I just... procrastinated... it runs in the family! *puts thumbs up* if the one shot is not up, chapter 7 will most likely be up. If the one shot is up, chapter 7 might not be up until january 6th (first friday in the New Years). 
> 
>  
> 
> Im really, truly sorry! Anyways, see you guys next week. Keep watching for season 2!
> 
> (And season two of blue exorcist, attack on titan, season 4 of haikyuu, season three of black butler, and season three of tokyo ghoul. If you guys know anything about these animes [release days, the like] message me. I would appreciate it!)


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo!!!!! I managed to get chapter 6 up! Yay! I'm truly sorry about the one - shot! Truly I am. I will try to get it up a soon as possible!!!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, thank for all the reads and kudos!!! Comments are also appreciated!!!!!

_"At the_ PODМосковье _in Moscow at 3 am yesterday morning, the manager, a white man with the name of Pyotrllyich Tchaikovsky_ **(this a real famous person XD)** _rushed into his own club, Tchaikovsky's, and took more than 80 lives and injured more than 120."_ A news reporter stated from a TV in a TV store window. Yuri Plisetsly leaned on the wall beside the window under _Kolizorov Appliances_ and sighed. He took a sip of his coffee from _StarChris,_ **(my friend's idea, not mine!)** steam billowing up in a small cloud in front of him. That was old news.

Apparently, the news casters knew that also. Yuri listened intently as the reporter introduced the new story. " _Today in China, professional ice skater Katsuki Yuuri was shot in the back of the head by an unknown sniper while trying to get off the ice."_ Yuri's eyebrows drew together and an angered expression twisted his face. He with drew his coffee cup from his mouth ans steadied it in the palm of his hand. The reporter continued. _"There's no word on his condition, but the ambulance he was last seen in was spotted racing down China National Highway 015 highway."_ The reporter looked behind him and put a hand to his mouth and whispered, " _Some people believe he had it in for him."_

Yuri spat what remained of his coffee he had in his mouth onto the sidewalk and moved his hand from beneath his cup. Yuri grabbed the side of the cup when it just started to fall and crushed it, slamming it against the window of the shop. Not a second later, the glass cracked and shattered, shards tinkling on the pavement.

Yuri hissed when the scalding hot drink hit his skin. The blond dropped the now soaked cup and shaked the excess coffee from his hand. Yuri put his hood up so no one would recognise him and pulled a pair of black gloves from his pocket onto his hands. Yuri ran toward his bike, glass crackling under foot.

A car came his way, honking its horn.

Yuri gave him the finger **(I don't know what it is in Russia but I don't give a single shit)** and swung a leg over his motorcycle. Yuri grabbed his helmet off the right handle bar and placed it over his hood. He reved the engine and checked the breaks once more before speeding off, hand coming up to close his visor.

_**.......** _

Yuri slowed down, light turning red ahead of him. He placed his foot on the side of his bike to steady himself. Yuri pushed up his visor with one hand as he reached for his back pocket with another, pulling out an IPhone 7. The Russian Fairy **(this is not ment to be offensive, that's what his nickname is in the anime)** dialed a number and heard dial tone for a couple of seconds before someone picked up.

 _"H - hellooow!~"_ A gruff voice drawled.

Yuri sighed. "Hello, Adrian. "

_"OH! Is this you Yuuuurrrrriiiiii?!~"_

A veined throbbed in Yuri's forehead. He grumbled, "Sadly, yes."

 _"Did you like two years ago so much you wanted a repeat?~"_ The voice giggled.

"HELL **("NAH!" He's a sassy smol bean xp)** NO!" Yuri screeched as the light turned green. He let off the breaks and leaned again, jacket flapping in the wind. "I need a favor an I'm gonna be at your place in ten."

_"Are you going to go Vroom Vroom Skr?~"_

"I'm gonna go Vroom Vroom Skr - wait! Why the hell do you care!?" Yuri yelled.

 _"It's so easy to get under your skin, Yuri~"_ Adrian spoke calmly across the line, slur in his words gone.

Yuri shivered and brought the phone closer to his mouth. " **ASSHOLE**!" Yuri screeched again and hung up before the other male could answer. "Dumbass..." Yuri mumbled to himself. A horn sounded behind him. "Ah **HELL NO**. Not two times in a day. That shit ain't happening." Yuri crushed the breaks, tires halting, making his _Concern_  immobile. The driver behind him swerved into the next lane. Yuri sped up and cruised beside the driver. The driver rolled the window of his [GAZ 69 Truck](https://www.google.com/search?q=GAZ&client=ms-android-americamovil-us&tbm=isch&prmd=nimv&source=lnms&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwj9qLiZ3KfRAhUo04MKHdKBCDUQ_AUIBigC#imgrc=URoqugtAQa0wTM%3A)  **(Truck, not a Russian Jeep, a truck XD)**  down, but Yuri brought his visor down slightly as to not show his face and shot obscenity after obscenity at the driver, letting go of the handle bars in the process. Yuri Plisetsky shot up both middle fingers and raced away, truck chasing him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tremendously sorry that this was so short! (Most of) my other chapters are longer than this one. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked this one. I can't wait for chapter 10! No one messes with my sexy ass bro. If you do, the PoPo get involved, so watch out! *points fingers guns* *runs away to go die of lack of sleep* See you all next week! (Hopefully!)


	8. Chapter 7

**? POV**

 

Y'know, feeling wind flow through your hair as you run across rooftops is quiet refreshing.

I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances.

My sniper rifle kept bumping against my back and slowing me down. I some how managed to pull my phone out of my pocket of my sweat pants and dial a number. I heard dial tone for a few minutes before smacking it against my leg. A voice screamed out of my phone and I put it on speaker.

" - ell are you?! Stop smacking your - " I pressed the speaker button again and brought the IPhone to my ear.

"Shut the hell up!" I hisses, legs burning. "I need you to - " I dodged a pole. " - tell me why the hell I wasted a perfect good bullet on and ice skater!"

"Uh - well... you see..."

"TELL ME!"

"Alright, ALRIGHT!" The voice squeaked. "Apparently, the person that hired Xander told him to hire you specifically - "

"Why?" I interrupted.

"Stop interrupting me or I'll turn off your GPS and hang up!" The voice roared.

My mouth snapped shut and I rolled my eyes as i swept my bangs from in front of them.

"Ok... You had to shoot Katsuki Yuuri, one of the best ice skaters in Japan, no, the _world_ , because another skater was jealous of Viktor Nikiforov and said, 'If i can't have Yuuri, NO ONE can!' and I was like - "

I pulled the phone from my ear and pressed the red phone button as if I was in a daze, my co - worker's voice disappearing. My running slowed to a jog and an occasional jump, then I stopped and ducked behind and AC unit. I looked at my phone, and my soul exploded with fury, vision turning red. " **WHAT THE FUCK!** I shot someone because I was hired by a jealous lunatic?! _Son of a fuckin'... ass... **BITCH**_!"My phone rang and I slammed it to my ear. I brought it back down when I noticed I hadn't pressed the green phone button, and I pressed it. " **WHO THE HELL IS THIS**?! I swear to god if it's you again Ricky - "

"Ariane!" The voice yelled, silencing me. "You need to get back to Head Quarters quickly! Someone's asking for you and I think he's going to kill Ryan - "

 _Who would be asking for me now?_  "Why should I come now, Ricky? Ryan can die! He's an asshole after all- "

Apparently Ricky read my mind. " A Russian blond by the name of Yuri Plisetsky - "

I hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost my notebook on 1/6/17 and I can't find it. When i realized i lost it, i started crying and freaked out for almost two hours. Now I'm looking for it. If i can't find it by next Wednesday my chapters might be late or i will have to re - write chapters 8, 9, 10, and 11. I will get really pissed so watch out. Anyway, thanks for being such amazing readers!! I really love yal!
> 
> See you next week (hopefully), 
> 
> L_Ryuzaki24


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok this is the link to the song! Start playing the song when you read the beginning words!**

 

[In the Name of Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AeGfss2vsZg)

 

Viktor didn't know when he learned the song.

He was in a black limo, Yurio leaning against him, a glass of wine in his hand, when he heard the song. Viktor's eyes widened and he almost dropped the glass as the song echoed through the invisible speakers, music filling the automoblie. Such truth were in those words.

 _If I told you_  
_This was only gonna hurt_

 _If I warned you_  
_That the fire's gonna burn_

 _Would you walk in_  
_Would you let me do it first_

_Do it all, in the name of, love_

Viktor's past faded away, and the chaos going on around him attacked with full force once again. Viktor hummed the lyrics of the song, a warm feeling thawing his cold hopelessness.

 _In the silence_  
_When's there's no one by your side_

_Would you call, in the name, of love_

_In the name of love_

_Name of love_

_In the name of love_

_Name of love In the name_

Viktor heard the two EMTs using the devibulator and yelling over and over again, giving the Russian skater a headache. Viktor squeezed his eyes shut and continued the melody, a lump forming in his throat.

Viktor sang.

 _If I told you_  
_We could bathe in all the lights_

 _Would you rise up_  
_Come and meet me in the sky_

 _Would you trust me_  
_When your jumping from the heights_

_Would you fall, in the name, of love_

_When there's madness_  
_When there's poison in your head_

 _When the sadness_  
_leaves you broken in your bed_

Viktor hugged himself, his body turning cold.

 _I will hold you_  
_In the depths of your despair_

_And it's all, in the name, of love_

_In the name of love._  
"I can't believe it..." An EMT muttered.

 _Name of love_  
"He's gone." He finished.

_In the name of love,_

Viktor began to tremble, tears falling.

_In the name of love_

_Name of love_

_In the name of--_

Viktor placed his forehead on the gurney, Yuuri's soft, dark hair tickling his cheek.  
_In the name, name--_

And he cried, but sung his way through hell.

He was two steps from heaven, but he fell back.  
_In the name, name--_

 _I want to testify._  
_Screaming the holy light._

Viktor let out a soft wail.

 _You bring me back to life_  
_And it's all in the name of love-_

Yuuri gasped, and the silver sat up, back hitting the the inside window of the vehicle. His tears stopped, but silver tracks still shone in the false light.

 _You bring me back to life_  
_And it's all in the name of love._

_In the name of love_

Viktor sung once again

_Name of love_

Blood seeped through his hands

_In the name of love_

But Viktor sang

 _Name of love_  
_In the name of_

Viktor kept singing, and the EMTs stabled the raven. Viktor smiled, a secret wrapping around his heart.

_In the name, name_

_In the name, name_

_In the name of_

_In the name, name_

_In the name of_

  
THe EMTs weren't the only ones that brought Yuuri back to life


	11. A/N

Hello my lovies!

L_Ryuzaki24 here! I'm SOOOOOO sorry, but I won't be able to update for 2 to 3 months!!! DX My dad took my tablet, and I will be going to summer camp, so I won't have access to wifi or anything technology related!!!

 

 

 

I SWEAR TO ALL OF MY BEAUTIFUL FANS, I WILL MISS YOU FOREVER AND I WILL KEEP MY PROMISE. IF U HAVE NOTHING TO DO, WATCH ATTACK ON TITAN, SERAPH OF THE END, BLUE EXORCIST, TOKYO GHOUL, AND MY HERO ACADAMIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

MARRY CHRISTMAS!!!, 

L_Ryuzaki24 XD

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to update every Wednesday for each episode until the anime is done... then updates will become random. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry some updates that are at random intervals (not wednesday of tuesday) are me adding tags (probably) so don't mind them!


End file.
